


Alone

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Sam Winchester, Depression, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hell, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealous Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, Lucifer (Supernatural) has a Forked Tongue, Lucifer's forked tongue, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Lucifer, Smut, Violent Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: The tags explain it all: Sam's a douche and Lucifer is a cutie





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on the song Alone by I Prevail (They hold copyright to the song) and I got the lyrics from the following link. 
> 
> https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/iprevail/alone.html

_Ship: Lucifer x Reader, past Sam Winchester x Reader_  
Prompt: Alone – I Prevail (Song)  
Trope: Post Break – up   
Genre: Angst, fluff  
Setting: Bunker, Home   
Warnings: Depression, Break up,

“Know what? Fuck you! I’m done” You snapped, closing the book in front of you. You don’t know what started this argument, but you knew it was just another argument. You’d had at least 10 in the past week. Dean had gone on a hunt to get away from Sam’s temper. Sam had the worst temper. It often led to many arguments.   
“You’re not done. We’re done” Sam said, before storming out of the library. You felt tears building up, a hot sob quickly left your mouth. Despite everything, you never thought this was how you and Sam would split, but here you are. You stood up and stormed past Sam, going into your room, well what was the room that you once shared with Sam. You lifted the duffel bag from under your bed and started to fill it with the few possessions you had.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam snapped, walking into the room. Ignoring him, you picked your car keys and wallet from the night stand. You threw out the photos of you and Sam and left them on the bed as you walked away, ignoring Sam’s call of your name. You walked down to the parking garage and opened the trunk of your car.

You threw out everything of Sam’s, leaving on the floor and lifted your bag into the trunk, watching as the door opened and Dean drove in. He parked up beside you, and you busied yourself with sorting your stuff out, to distract yourself for the inevitable questions that you knew Dean would ask.  
“Where are you going?” He asked. You shook your head, tears welling up.   
“What’s Sammy said?” Dean asked, shifting to wrap his arms around you and hold you close.  
“We’re over.” You said, wiping your eyes and pulling away.   
“I’m sure he didn’t mean it” Dean said, trying to keep you in the bunker.  
“I’m sorry Dean. It’s just argument after argument and I can’t take it anymore” You sighed, leaning against your car.   
“(Y/N)...He loves you. Despite everything, he does love you” Dean tried. You shook your head and sighed.  
“It doesn’t feel like it anymore” You admitted.   
“I can’t make you stay, can I?” Dean said softly. You shook your head. He hugged you tightly.   
“Alright then. Take it easy, (Y/N). I’m not gonna keep trying if it’s useless. Just…call if you need anything” He said softly. You nodded and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek.  
“Have you got somewhere to go?” Dean asked.  
“Not yet. I’m just going somewhere that Sam won’t find me” You sighed. Dean nodded.  
“Get yourself a new phone then, he’ll track you otherwise” Dean said. You nodded and reached into your wallet, pulling out a random business card.  
“Write your number down so I can contact you” You said. Dean smiled and nodded, writing the number down. You hugged him before opening the door.   
“Alright, I better go before he comes down again” You said. Dean nodded.  
“Alright. Take care. Call me if you need anything” Dean said. You smiled and nodded shifting.

Weeks passed and you were able to get a job in a diner and a house, miles away in somewhere that Sam would never go. California. He had too many bad memories, but the main reason was Jess. The state reminded him of her. You were grateful that you knew that, and that you’d once said you didn’t like California, but you never said you wouldn’t live there. Hopefully Sam wouldn’t find you. Dean had told you that he’d told Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer not to send Sam to you. Lucifer already knew though, you’d prayed to him one night. You were hearing noises in your house and despite your past as a hunter, you were still terrified. Lucifer was the first you thought about. He appeared beside you within seconds of you praying to him. You confided in him that you were scared, that you believed it would be Sam, if anyone was there. Lucifer ensured your house was clear, using his demonic ability to ensure that anyone within the vicinity was dead, except you. He stayed in your house that night, and it soon became a nightly thing that Lucifer would spend the night in your spare bed.

Your neighbours had their suspicions, about Lucifer. They had never seen the guy before the past few weeks, but he had barely left the house. They once tried to talk to him, but he was too occupied ensuring you were okay. They were shocked to find out that you and Lucifer were not actually dating, but rather, were only friends. They could see the love that you held for Lucifer, and the love he held for you. They didn’t know that you were scared to love again. Sam had destroyed you. Everything you thought you knew about him was gone. You rarely discussed it, though you knew they all had their questions.   
  
“Hey, (Y/N), how was work?” Lucifer asked, as you walked into the kitchen. He was leaning over the stove, cooking what smelt to be a curry.   
“The usual. How’s Hell?” You responded.  
“The usual” He responded. You chuckled, the conversation sounded so normal, as if you weren’t asking about Hell.   
“What’s the plan for tonight?” You asked, sitting down at the table.   
“I was thinking maybe we could have dinner, then maybe talk about everything?” He said.  
“I know you don’t want to, but keeping it bottled up inside won’t do anything good” Lucifer said, while putting some white rice onto a plate.   
“I guess…” You sighed, and looked up when he snapped his fingers, and a bottle of wine was in front of you.   
“Don’t worry about anything tonight” Lucifer promised, and set the food in front of you.   
“Not having any?” You asked, when he sat opposite you with no food.   
“I don’t require it” He smiled. You nodded and slowly started to eat.  
“After you’ve had that, the bathtub is filled with water and bubble bath, and I’ll make sure everything down here is sorted” Lucifer said. You smiled and nodded.  
“You treat me better than Sam ever did” You whispered. Lucifer lifted your hand and kissed it gently.  
“You deserve the best of the best” He promised. You shrugged but continued eating until the plate was empty.

You smiled as Lucifer took the plate and put it in the dishwasher.   
“What’s caused all this?” You asked, looking up to him.  
“Well, I’ve popped over to Dean today, he asked how you were. Sam wasn’t there, I’m not going to divulge what he was doing, but I figured that you need someone to look after you” He shrugged, and put the dishwasher on once it was full. He turned to face you and leant against the counter.  
“So, I figured I’d cook your dinner, then you could have a nice, relaxing bath, and I’d give you a massage after, while you rant about anything and everything” He shrugged. You smiled and made your way to him, kissing him gently.   
“You’re amazing…any woman would be lucky to have you” You said softly, eyes lingering on his cheek.   
“If only someone would stick around” He shrugged. You smiled and kissed him gently, before pulling back.   
“I’ll go grab a bath then, just shout if you need me” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“You know where I am” He smiled. You nodded and hugged him before walking up the stairs. When you walked into the bathroom, you found the bathtub was still full and steaming, candles were lit and it was perfect. You stripped off and climbed into the tub, the steam working wonders on your aching muscles. You washed your body and shaved your legs, stroking your hands over the now smooth skin. You smiled as you thought about the man downstairs. He had so many feelings about him that you couldn’t describe.

Walking down the stairs, you were surprised to find Lucifer was stood at the door, stopping someone from getting in. You quickly recognised who it was that wanted to come in. It was Sam. You walked down and rubbed your hand over Lucifer’s shoulder.  
“Hey, just leave him. You can ward the door or whatever” You said. Lucifer reluctantly nodded and stepped back, snapping his fingers a moment later. You closed the door to Sam, before hugging Lucifer tightly. He smiled sadly and walked you both into the living room, snapping his fingers to ensure that Sam couldn’t look in.   
“When did he get here?” You asked softly.  
“About ten minutes ago” Lucifer said softly. You nodded and curled up in Lucifer’s arms. He smiled and laid back on the sofa, brushing his fingers through your hair.

You sighed and looked out of the window to Sam.  
“I should at least acknowledge him” You sighed.  
“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked. You nodded.  
“Yeah, I’ll be alright” You said, sitting up.   
“Do you want me here?” Lucifer asked, also sitting up.   
“Can you sit in the kitchen if we talk in here? So you’re here but not here” You said. Lucifer nodded.  
“Pray if you need anything” He said, before helping you stand up. He walked to the door with you, and opened the door, snapping his fingers. He kissed your head gently, before he walked upstairs. You reluctantly looked up to Sam, fiddling with the hem of your pyjama top. Sam barged past you and went into the living room, sitting down. You sighed and went to sit down opposite Sam.  
“What?” You asked.   
“Why did you leave?” He asked.   
“Why do you think Sam?” You responded. He shrugged. You sighed.

_We used to have it all_

_It was us against the world, but now_

_I’ve been sleeping on my own_

_Spending all these nights alone, knowing you’re not coming home_

_Cos you’re running through my dreams_

_It’s like you’re on repeat_

_Feels like eternity and I can’t believe_

“We had everything, but you let your anger take over” You sighed.   
“We had nothing. We lived in a shitty bunker and risked our lives every day” Sam responded.   
“Sam, let me explain. I was the first human girlfriend that you had that knew about the supernatural world. I was the only one, and I was the only one who was unlikely to get murdered” You sighed.

_I let you in, you left me out_

_You left me on my own, you left me all alone_

_I let you in, you bled me out_

_You left me skin and bone,_

_You left me all alone_

_You left me all alone_

 

“I gave you my everything. I gave up a normal life for you, and you just left me. You hurt me Sam, mentally and physically” You sighed.

 

_I would’ve gave it all_

_Truth be told, I can’t believe you’re gone_

_Like a dream I can’t recall_

_Now I gotta face the fact that you’re never coming back_

_Cos you’re running through my dreams_

_It’s like you’re on repeat_

_Feels like eternity and I can’t believe_

 

_I let you in, you left me out_

_You left me on my own, you left me all alone_

_I let you in, you bled me out_

_You left me skin and bone, you left me all alone_

_You used to run, run through my veins_

_And to be honest, I know I’ll never be the same_

_I let you in, you left me out_

_You left me on my own, you left me all alone_

_You left me all alone_

 

Sighing, you turned to Sam and looked to him.   
“I dream about you, us…what we could’ve had, what we could’ve been, and then I think about it in a different way…you left me at my worst, you made me worse. I’ll never be the person you once knew. You did that, you broke me down, and left me alone” You sighed.

 

_I see you in my dreams_

_I can’t believe you’re gone_

_When it’s too dark to see_

_I’ll leave the light on_

_I’ll leave the light on_

_I’ll leave the light on_

_When it’s too dark to see_

 

“But Sam, if this is just a phase. If something’s not right and you need to get it out of your system, then do so. My door will always be open to you, always” You responded.

 

_I let you in, you left me out_

_You left me on my own, you left me all alone_

_I let you in, you bled me out_

_You left me skin and bone, you left me all alone_

_You used to run, run through my veins_

_And to be honest, I know I’ll never be the same_

_I let you in, you left me out_

_You left me on my own, you left me all alone_

 

Minutes passed in silence and your heart leaped into your chest. You didn’t dare make eye contact with Sam, you were terrified that he was going to hurt you. And that’s what he did. He stood over you, and you gulped.   
“You’re a fat fucker. I don’t know what I ever saw in you, but I know now what my mistake was” Sam growled. A tear trailed down your cheek, but you didn’t say anything. You sent a prayer to Lucifer, seeing him in the doorway. Sam raised his hand to you, about to strike you when he was pushed against the wall, Lucifer separating you.  
“Enough, Sam” Lucifer said.   
“What the fuck are you gonna do? Send a demon after me” Sam scoffed, attempting to push against the restraint of Lucifer’s inhuman strength, though you all knew it was fruitless. Lucifer turned to you and cupped your cheek.   
“Are you okay?” He asked softly. You nodded and sighed.  
“I will be” You sighed, more tears trailing down your cheeks. Lucifer glared to Sam.   
“She’s just gonna eat ice cream, it’s all she does. Though, you didn’t need me to tell you that, just look at her” Sam growled.   
“Enough” Lucifer growled.  
“Ooh, the devil is upset by Sam Winchester calling a fat bitch, fat” Sam smirked. Lucifer growled and twisted his hand slightly, and you watched as Sam writhed in pain.

“Please stop” He begged. You chuckled and turned to Lucifer.

“Thank you” You whispered. Lucifer smiled and kissed your head.   
“Don’t worry…just don’t take what he’s saying to heart. It’s all bullshit” Lucifer whispered, and sat beside you. You smiled and pulled him over you, kissing him deeply.  
“What are you doing to him?” You asked softly, looking to how Sam was writhing against the wall, clearly in pain.

“His internal organs are being twisted” Lucifer smirked. You smiled and kissed Lucifer gently.  
“We should go upstairs, you owe me a massage” You winked. You heard Sam growl, likely out of the jealousy he held for you, even if you weren’t dating.   
“Go on upstairs, I’ll be up in a sec” Lucifer smiled. You smiled and kissed him softly, trailing your hand up Lucifer’s chest before leaving the room. You walked up the stairs, laying on the bed. Several minutes later, Lucifer walked in.  
“He’s gone. I wiped his brain of this place, and sent him back to Dean” Lucifer smiled, sitting beside you on the bed. You nodded and smiled, kissing him gently.   
“Thank you” You said softly.   
“You know I can hear all your thoughts” He said.   
“Everything he said, he’s wrong” Lucifer said, cupping your cheek. You shrugged.  
“He’s not wrong…no one will want someone who looks like me” You sighed.   
“I do” Lucifer said, brushing his thumb over your cheek.   
“I’ve wanted you since before Sam even knew of your existence” Lucifer admitted.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” You asked.   
“I’m the devil. You’re a hunter. We’re supposed to be polar opposites” Lucifer admitted. You darted forwards and kissed him deeply, cupping his cheeks. Lucifer moaned softly and quickly laid you back on the bed, kissing you deeply. You groaned and unbuttoned his shirt, attempting to push it off of his shoulders. You groaned and in a snap of fingers, both of you were topless. Lucifer smirked and nipped along your neck.  
“Enjoying that?” He asked. You gasped and moaned, reaching into his boxer shorts and tugging his ass against your hips. You moaned softly and watched as he grunted.   
“I will take that as a yes” Lucifer smirked. You blushed and pulled him down into a kiss.  
“I don’t want to have intercourse” Lucifer said.   
“What?” You said.   
“I know that Sam forced you into various sexual acts. I’m not going to rush it. If we become anything, I want you to be comfortable” He said. You reluctantly nodded and shifted to sit up. Lucifer smiled and sat beside you.   
“What do you want us to become?” You asked.   
“Whatever you want us to be” He responded.  
“I quite like the idea of dating the devil” You smiled. Lucifer smiled and kissed you softly, cupping your cheek.  
“Will you be mine?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, pulling him over you, kissing him deeper.   
“Of course” You smiled, hugging him.   
“Even when I’m not on Earth, which is quite frequent?” He asked.   
“Where are you normally?” You asked.   
“Hell” Lucifer shrugged. You leant forward and nipped along his neck.  
“What do I need to do to go down there with you?” You asked. Lucifer smirked.   
“Have you heard of angel mating?” He asked. You shook your head.   
“Essentially, it’s like the handprint that Castiel gave Dean, except there is one difference” Lucifer said. You nodded.   
“It’s a ring around the finger, much like a wedding ring” Lucifer explained. You smiled and nodded.  
“That doesn’t sound so bad” You said.   
“It just means that you would be unable to return to Earth” Lucifer said. You nodded.   
“Well, I don’t exactly have anyone up here for me” You shrugged.   
“I would like to see Dean before I go though” You said softly. Lucifer smiled and nodded.   
“Would you like me to get him here?” Lucifer asked. You nodded and pulled a top on, while Lucifer smiled and kissed your forehead, before snapping his fingers. Dean appeared in front of you with a beer bottle in his hand.  
“Hey” You smiled. Dean smiled widely and hugged you tightly.   
“Hey! How’s it going?” He asked. You shrugged.  
“Sam was here earlier” You admitted. Anger built in Dean’s eyes.   
“Lucifer protected me” You said, and watched Dean turn on the spot, eyes widening when he saw Lucifer.   
“You’re friends with the Devil?” Dean exclaimed.   
“He treats me better than Sam did” You admitted. Dean nodded reluctantly.   
“I suppose so” He said.   
“I came to tell you that I’m going down into Hell” You said. Dean nodded and hugged you.  
“You know where I am, text me, I’m always available” He said. Lucifer stood in the doorway, he had what looked to be a hickey on his neck and you raked your eyes over his abs.   
“Who’s looking after you down there?” Dean asked.   
“Lucifer” You whispered. Dean nodded.   
“Before you go, can I find out about what Sam did? He won’t tell me” Dean asked, whispering.   
“He…He beat me, raped me and used me” You sighed.   
“I don’t blame you, he’s an adult” You said.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Dean asked, and held you at arm’s length.   
“He said he’d hurt you” You admitted. Dean sighed reluctantly.   
“I’ll deal with him” Dean promised. You smiled and nodded, hugging him gently.  
“Thank you Dean…you saved my life so many years ago. I’ll never forget you” You smiled.   
“And the first night” Dean winked. You blushed and hugged him.   
“I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again. If you end up in Hell again, I’ll see to it” You promised. Dean chuckled and hugged you.   
“I try to keep out of there” Dean chuckled. You smiled and hugged him one last time.   
“I’ll make sure you never end up down there” Lucifer promised, shifting in the doorway.

“Do you want us to send you back to the bunker before we go, or you staying?” You asked.   
“What’s happening to all your stuff?” Dean asked.   
“Well, the car you can take. The house, you could sell and get some cash? I don’t mind. The personal possessions, clothing and that stuff, I’ll keep. Sam’s stuff is burnt. We made s’mores one night” You chuckled. Dean laughed and smiled.   
“Alright” He smiled. You nodded and turned to Lucifer, who was still stood in the door way.   
“Thank you” Dean said, looking to Lucifer.  
“(Y/N) is happier than I’ve seen her in so long, and Sammy isn’t being a knob” Dean smiled.   
“As much as we have our differences. (Y/N) is happy and that’s what matters” Dean said. You blushed at his words, Dean was happy that you were happy. You’d never heard someone be that happy for you. You smiled and moved to stand beside Lucifer.   
“Thank you Dean, for accepting me and Lucifer” You whispered. Dean smiled and hugged you.   
“You’re happy, that’s what’s important” He said. Lucifer smiled down to you, as you held his hand in your own. Dean smiled.   
“Got any beers to send me back with? I’ll need it to deal with Sam’s shitty ass” Dean chuckled.   
“Raid the cupboards” You smiled and threw your car keys to Dean. He caught them and smiled.   
“Go on, you’ve got places to be. I’ll make sure everything here is gone before I either sell it, or it becomes a safe house for us” Dean said. You nodded and smiled, before turning to Lucifer. You leant up and kissed him as you both began to fade out of the view of Dean, appearing in Hell a few moments later. It wasn’t what you expected it to be. Where you assumed there would be dungeons, much like in the bunker, instead you found a large room and in the centre was a large bed. Lucifer smiled and kissed you, moving to sit on the bed.   
“These are our quarters” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“You can have any item that exists if you go in the closet” He continued, laying back and pulling you over him. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“Where’s the bathroom?” You asked.   
“There” He said, pointing to the door in the corner. You smiled and nodded.  
“The red button on the bed gets the TV out” He said, pressing the button. Sure enough, a TV raised from the bed frame. You smiled and nodded.   
“I love you” You said softly. Lucifer smiled softly and kissed you gently.   
“I love you too” He said, while cupping your hand. You whimpered slightly, as a searing pain burnt your finger for a few moments. As soon as the pain had gone, you looked down to your hand and smiled when you saw the ring around your finger.  
“What does that mean?” You asked.   
“We’re kind of mated” He said. You nodded and smiled.  
“What’s the difference between this and full mating?” You asked.   
“Full mating essentially means that I own you, and I rule you. It’s what the Heavenly angels do, but I just think it’s extreme. You’re an adult. You can make your own choices. You don’t need me to tell you what to do” He said.   
“Ah, yeah I get it” You said. He nodded and smiled.   
“Yeah, I don’t like the idea that I should be ruling your life. If you want to leave, or to change anything, you can. When you’re fully mated, you can’t leave” He said. You nodded and curled closer to him, kissing him gently. Lucifer smiled and shifted on the bed, kissing you gently.  
“I want you to take me” You said softly. He frowned but nodded.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.   
“Fuck me” You whispered.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and kissed him gently, straddling his waist. Lucifer smirked up to you and cupped your cheek, pulling you down into a soft kiss. You pulled him close and rolled your hips against him gently, while unbuttoning his shirt, and trailing your hands over the scarred, mutilated skin of his chest.   
“Mine” You whispered, lightly scratching your nails. Lucifer moaned softly, shifting to pull his shirt off. You groaned and raked your eyes over his chest.   
“God you’re gorgeous” You murmured, while removing your t-shirt. Lucifer smirked and gripped your hips, pulling them close to your own.   
“I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself if we do this” Lucifer mumbled, while moving to nip at your neck.   
“Don’t” You whispered and attempted to remove your bra. Lucifer smiled and reached back, unclasping your bra. You smiled and slowly pulled the bra away, throwing it somewhere across the room. Lucifer grinned up to you and smirked.   
“God you’re so gorgeous” He whispered. You smiled down to him and leant down, kissing him again. Lucifer smirked up to you and slid his hands up your chest.   
“Tell me you want this” He whispered.   
“I want this…I want you” You said, while taking his hand and covering your chest with it. His hands were so big, you were simultaneously terrified and excited that that the rest of his body would be the same. Lucifer grinned.   
“I can hear all of your thoughts, you know that right?” He chuckled. You blushed and chuckled.   
“Sorry” You whispered.   
“Hey, you don’t need to apologise. Everything you’ve dreamt about, thought about and got off to, you get it all” He winked. You groaned at how deep his voice went, shifting slightly. Lucifer chuckled and reached down to unbutton his jeans, giving himself some much needed relief from the tightness of his jeans. You moaned and unbuttoned your jeans, pushing them down to your hips, and then standing up to remove them. Lucifer grinned and reached down to push his own jeans away, throwing them across the room in the same direction as his shirt. You grinned and climbed back over him, both left in only your underwear. Lucifer groaned up to you and gripped your hips, rolling you against him. He moaned at the wet heat pressing against his boxer shorts.   
“Damn” He muttered, while tugging you down into a kiss. You moaned loudly as he rolled against you.   
“Fuck” You whispered and took one of his hands, sliding it into your underwear. Lucifer smirked and teased your clit, barely touching your body. You moaned loudly and whined, shifting. Lucifer chuckled and kissed you gently.   
“Get your underwear off” Lucifer grunted, voice deeper than you had ever heard it before. You shakily stood up, legs weakening beneath you, but you managed to stand up long enough to push the flimsy material of your underwear away before climbing back over Lucifer. He chuckled and lifted you up, seating you over his face. You moaned as his warm tongue breached you.   
“Fuck” You moaned. You never thought this would be so good, but Lucifer’s forked tongue made it 100 x better than normal. You were writhing, clenching around nothing and barely holding yourself up, yet still, Lucifer persisted in teasing you until you were coming with a shout and a moan. Lucifer eased you back down, laying you over his chest. You smiled up to him, panting slightly.   
“You good?” Lucifer asked, smirking.   
“Amazing” You panted. Lucifer chuckled and darted his tongue out to wet his lips.   
“I don’t think I’ll ever get over how good that tongue is” You panted. Lucifer chuckled and smirked.   
“It’s your first time on it” He laughed.   
“Yeah, true, but it won’t be the last” You promised, before reaching down and slipping your hand into his navy blue boxer shorts. You bit your lip and pulled him out, stroking the heated flesh. Lucifer grunted, his hips rolling into your hand.   
“Holy shit” He panted. You chuckled and shifted over him, kissing him.   
“Do it” You whispered.   
“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked. You nodded and reached down, stroking him. He groaned and gripped your hips, lining himself up.   
“Tell me if it’s too much” He whispered, while pulling your hips down as he slowly pushed in. The burn was delicious, stretching you in a way you’d never been stretched. He filled you, and it felt as if you were being filled entirely. Lucifer was huge, and filled you more than you could’ve ever expected.   
“Fuck, you’re tight” He grunted, moaning. You groaned and tried to roll against him, unable to do little more than move a few centimetres. Lucifer was holding you tight, his head resting on your shoulder, occasionally nipping the skin.   
“You good?” You asked. He nodded.  
“Yeah, trying not to come so soon” he muttered. You chuckled and shifted to sit up, resting your hands on his thighs as you started to move your hips, riding him. Loud moans filled the room, you knew that anyone near by would hear them too. You moaned and shifted, holding on to Lucifer’s shoulders. He flipped you over, laying you on the bed and fucking into you, hard and fast. You moaned loudly, wrapping your legs around his hips.   
“Holy shit” He groaned, shifting over you. You groaned and reached up, kissing Lucifer deeply. He grunted and groaned, reaching down to tease your clit until you were tightening around him.   
“You close?” He grunted. You whimpered and nodded, reaching up to knot your fingers into his hair. Lucifer grunted and came, hips stilling inside of you. You moaned softly, coming around him with a quiet moan.. Lucifer shifted to lay beside you, wrapping you in his arms. He snapped his fingers, cleaning up the pair of you, and the bed.   
“Wow” You whispered. Lucifer chuckled, slowly brushing his fingers through your hair. He smiled and slid into the bed, pulling the duvet over your naked bodies.   
“Was it worth waiting for?” He asked, smiling softly.   
“Fuck yeah” you moaned. He chuckled and kissed you, laying on his side and watching you.   
“Good I’m glad” He smiled. He snapped his fingers, engulfing the room in darkness.  
“Get some sleep” He whispered, wrapping an arm around your waist. You smiled and curled close to him, resting your head near his shoulder as you fell asleep. The bed was the perfect temperature, you suspected Lucifer used his powers to make it so warm, and so comfortable for you. You loved Lucifer, more than you loved his perfect vessel, Sam Winchester.

 

 


End file.
